onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Uosuke
Uosuke is a member of the Hungry Wolf Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Profile and Stats Name: Uosuke Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Early 30's Classification: Human, Hungry Wolf Knights Executioner Gender: Male Height: 170 cm (5'7") Weight: 71.4 kg (157 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Flag Pole Class: A-Class Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level Speed: Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Enhanced Human Range: At least Several Hundred Meters Intelligence: Average Background Appearance Uosuke is a man of average height with a highly distinctive appearance. His massive, mildly squared head is almost completely bald, bearing only a long, wild and spiky mane of dark hair on top of it, reaching down to his middle back; each of his large, perennially wide-open round dark eyes bears six prominent eyelashes, three above and three below it, and he possesses thick lips which are almost always kept in a smile. Uosuke sports an extremely muscular torso, with well-built and defined abdominals, which in its upper left part is adorned by a series of small, dark fan-shaped tattoos, vaguely reminiscent of fish scales. He also has oversized hands and forearms, much bigger than both his biceps and his head. His feet, curiously enough, are shown to end in only two massive, mildly pointed toes each; it's currently unknown whether this is their real form or he wears odd-shaped footwear giving said impression. Natsu Dragneel remarked how Uosuke doesn't resemble a "Knight" at all. Uosuke's outfit is meant to resemble those worn by traditional Japanese fishermen: he sports a short-sleeved shirt left open, possessing a high and wide collar and bearing decorative motifs representing waves which extend across the chest to the sleeves area, and dark, mildly loose capri pants, held around his waist by an incorporated elastic band (reminiscent of those found on swimsuits), and bearing massive, light markings reminiscent of horizontally placed fishbones on both the front and back part of each leg; circling his forehead is a light, twisted towel, secured by a knot above his left ear. The Hungry Wolf Knights is shown carrying around a simple flag at all times, which again bears symbols related to the sea. Personality Uosuke appears to be extremely light-hearted, wearing a smile on his face at all times (maintaining said expression even as he remarked how he can become angry if insulted), and even dancing casually while readying for a fight. True to his appearance, he's shown to be fond of everything related to fishing, using his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone spell as a "fishing pole" (and referring to such technique's targets accordingly) and drooling in excitement as Yukino Aguria summoned the Celestial Spirit Pisces (not unlike Fairy Tail's Happy); even the catchphrase he repeats continuously, "Tai" (タイ), is Japanese for the Sparidae family of fish. He also seems to be pretty naive, wondering whether humans can walk in lava when Arcadios stepped in such substance to save Yukino and Lucy Heartfilia, and showing relief when he realized the lava was actually having the desired effect. His status as an executioner displays his willingness to kill others through the use of his Magic, as noted by Arcadios; this condition, however, doesn't prevent him from showing shock or even fear if confronted with noteworthy enemies, with him sweating visibly and almost panicking when Lucy and Yukino's Celestial Spirits were summoned throughout their battle. Nevertheless, he has a great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fiore and will not hesitate to carry out orders to execute those deemed as criminals. Plot Powers and Abilities Terrain Effect Magic: A form of Magic which allows Uosuke to manipulate a certain area (or rather a "terrain"), generating various phenomena inside it to best suit his needs. The width of such targeted space can vary greatly, ranging from tens of square meters to the size of a single, small Exceed. This Magic, being employed by a member of the Garou Knight, is thought so that Uosuke can "kill efficiently", and Arcadios went on to remark that "all of his victims are reduced to nothing but bones". *'Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone': A spell which shares several characteristics with Gravity Magic, allowing Uosuke to manipulate the very gravity of the affected area, either increasing it to pin foes to the ground and render them unable to stand or decreasing it to levitate them in the air as he wishes; the latter use of such technique is seen by the Hungry Wolf Knight as a form of "fishing". The area of effect can have its size changed at Uosuke's will, and the amount of gravity can apparently be controlled as well: with a sufficiently large surface and a high enough amount of gravitational force, not only people but also parts of the ground will be levitated. Gravity Zone, however, can be countered by Gravity Change Magic. This technique is employed by Uosuke through varying hand gestures: while commonly pointing his outstretched arms, his palms open, towards the target, he's also been shown using just the index and middle finger of one hand in order to "catch" his opponents; during one instance, Gravity Zone was performed with Uosuke wielding his flag with both hands, raising it high up in front of him. *'Terrain Effect: Lava Zone': A dangerous offensive technique affecting a large area, which is initiated by Uosuke placing his slightly bent arms one above the other, palms pointing sideways, before him, in correspondence to the elbows. The targeted area then start rumbling, trembling and heating until it is ultimately reduced to large collapsing pieces, revealing a pool of boiling lava underneath, and sending the targets flying inside it. Several rocks remain floating in such substance, which, despite not being too deep (only reaching up to the waist of a tall man like Arcadios in correspondence to one of the portions of rock), is terribly hot, enough to completely burn Lucy and Yukino's boots despite them being several inches away from it; something which poses a risk even to those who managed to grab onto one of the rocks. Arcadios' Jade Amulet partly protected him from the lava's heat, saving his life. *'Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone': Uosuke raises his arms to the sky, prompting a whirlpool to be generated around his person out of nowhere. The water currents composing it are shown to be strong enough to shatter rock in close proximity; this force seems to diminish as targets get farther, eventually merely flooding the surroundings over a large area without causing visible damage. This technique was employed to exploit the weakness of the Celestial Spirit Pisces, having its two humanoid forms come in contact with water to make them harmless; this very liquid, however, gave Lucy the chance to summon Aquarius, leading Uosuke to his downfall. *'Terrain Effect: Cold Zone': Through the use of hand gestures, Uosuke freezes the entire area, with Lucy and Yukino noting that it is extremely cold. In addition to this, the ceiling contains a huge number of frozen stalactites, an advantage used by Uosuke in conjunction with Gravity Zone, lifting the targets slowly to the spikes, though this was interfered by Libra's Gravity Change. *'Terrain Effect: Gale Force Wind Zone': By aiming his right hand forward, Uosuke generates a strong wind behind him. This is powerful enough to almost blow Arcadios, Happy and Carla. *'Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone': Uosuke, using his hand gestures, surrounds himself with a purple sphere. Afterwards, various trapping items and weapons fall to the targets, intended for execution. *'Terrain Effect: Plus White Night Zone': By extending his arms to the sides, Uosuke is able to create a luminous light in front of him. This spell was able to defend from Loke's Regulus Impact and afterwards reflect it to Pisces. *'Terrain Effect: Boiling Water Zone': Uosuke raises his hands upwards, making a surge of magical aura to engulf his person, causing the water in the surrounding area to increase its temperature and to boil, similar to a hot spring. *'Terrain Effect: Hot Wind Zone': By doing multiple hand gestures, Uosuke can conjure a hot wind and hurl it towards his target. *'Terrain Effect: Iceberg Zone': By raising his index and middle fingers and the others are bent, Uosuke is able to summon icebergs that doesn't melt easily and shields him from an incoming attack. Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Equipment Flag Pole: Uosuke is always shown carrying around a light, rather thin staff which is roughly his own height. Secured via a pair of light ropes to its upper section is a large, rectangular flag, which, on a dark background, bears different drawings: its lower part is occupied by waves not too different from those found on his shirt, and its mid-to-upper part sports both light fishes and light elongated shapes; kanji are also present on it, shown as both slightly dark, oversized characters and as small, completely dark writings on a scroll-like motif. While usually carrying it in his right hand while not in battle, Uosuke has been known to secure it to his back, tucking its lower edge in the back part of his pants, when confronting enemies. During his first appearance Uosuke, living up to his theme, wielded the flag in a way similar to a fishing pole while assaulting Fairy Tail's rescue team with his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, almost making it look like he was employing Holder Magic; something proven wrong later on. Relationships Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Members of the Hungry Wolf Knights Category:A-Class Category:Caster Magic Users